The present invention relates to novel guanidine derivatives, to a process for their preparation and to their use for controlling animal pests.
It is already known that certain heterocyclic compounds have insecticidal properties (cf., for example, EP-A 0 386 565, EP-A 0 428 941, EP-A 0 483 055, EP-A 0 580 553, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,032,589 and 5,034,524).
However, the activity and activity spectrum of these compounds is, in particular at low application rates and concentrations, not always entirely satisfactory in all areas of use.
This invention provides novel guanidine derivatives of the formula (I) 
in which
R1 represents a five- or six-membered heterocycle which contains 1, 2, 3 or 4 nitrogen atoms and/or one or two oxygen or sulfur atoms as heteroatom ring membersxe2x80x94where the number of heteroatoms is 1, 2, 3 or 4xe2x80x94and which is optionally substituted by halogen, cyano, nitro, alkyl, halogenoalkyl, alkenyl, halogenoalkenyl, alkinyl, alkoxy, halogenoalkoxy, alkenyloxy, halogenoalkenyloxy, alkinyloxy, alkylthio, halogenoalkylthio, alkenylthio, halogenoalkenylthio, alkinylthio, alkylsulfinyl, halogenoalkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, halogenoalkylsulfonyl, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, aryl, arylthio, arylamino, aralkyl, formylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, formyl, carbamoyl, alkylcarbonyl and/or alkoxycarbonyl,
R2 represents hydrogen or alkyl,
R3 represents a radical from the group consisting of xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94OCOR5, xe2x80x94OCOOR6, xe2x80x94OCONR7R8, xe2x80x94OSO2R9 and xe2x80x94S(O)nR10, where
R4, R5, R6 and R10 independently of one another represent a radical from the group consisting of alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, halogenoalkyl, alkenyl, alkinyl, alkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl and in each case optionally substituted phenyl and benzyl,
n represents 0, 1 or 2,
R7 and R8 independently of one another represent a radical from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl and in each case optionally substituted phenyl and benzyl and
R9 represents alkyl or optionally substituted phenyl,
A represents oxygen, sulfur or represents NR11, where
R11 represents a radical from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl, alkinyl, alkoxy, optionally substituted cycloalkyl or optionally substituted aralkyl and
Z represents cyano or nitro.
Furthermore, it has been found that the compounds of the formula (I) are obtained when compounds of the formula (II) 
in which
R1, A and Z are as defined above, are reacted with halogen compounds of the formula (III) 
xe2x80x83in which
R2 and R3 are as defined above and
X represents halogen (in particular chlorine or bromine),
in the presence of a base and, if appropriate, in the presence of a diluent.
Finally, it has been found that the novel compounds of the formula (I) have pronounced biological properties and are suitable especially for controlling animal pests, in particular insects, arachnids and nematodes, encountered in agriculture, in forests, in the protection of stored goods and materials, and also in the hygiene sector.
The formula (I) provides a general definition of the compounds according to the invention.
Preferred substituents or ranges of the radicals listed in the formulae mentioned above and below are illustrated below.
R1 preferably represents a five- or six-membered heterocycle from the group consisting of pyrazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl and pyrimidinyl which is optionally substituted by one or two, preferably one, substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, C1-C2-alkyl (which is optionally substituted by fluorine and/or chlorine), C1-C2-alkoxy (which is optionally substituted by fluorine and/or chlorine), C1-C2-alkylthio (which is optionally substituted by fluorine and/or chlorine), or C1-C2-alkylsulfonyl (which is optionally substituted by fluorine and/or chlorine).
R2 preferably represents hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl.
R3 preferably represents a radical from the group consisting of xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94OCOR5, xe2x80x94OCOOR6, xe2x80x94OCONR7R8, xe2x80x94OSO2R9 and xe2x80x94S(O)nR10.
R4, R5, R6 and R10 independently of one another preferably represent a radical from the group consisting of C1-C12-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl having 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, such as fluorine, chlorine and bromine atoms; C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C4-alkinyl, C1-C4-alkylamino-C1-C4-alkyl, di(C1-C4)-alkylamino-C1-C4-alkyl, represent C3-C6-cycloalkyl which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents, preferred substituents being halogen, C1-C4-alkyl and C1-C4-halogenoalkyl having 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, such as F, Cl and Br atoms, or represents phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents, preferred substituents on the phenyl ring being in each case halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl and C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy having in each case 1 to 5 identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen atoms, such as fluorine, chlorine and bromine atoms, and nitro.
n preferably represents 0, 1 or 2.
R7 and R8 independently of one another preferably represent a radical from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C4-alkenyl and represent phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents, preferred substituents on the phenyl ring being in each case halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl and C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy having in each case 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, such as fluorine, chlorine and bromine atoms.
R9 preferably represents C1-C4-alkyl or represents phenyl which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents, possible substituents being halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-halogenoalkyl and C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy having in each case 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, such as fluorine, chlorine and bromine atoms.
A preferably represents oxygen, sulfur or represents xe2x80x94NR11.
R11 preferably represents C1-C4-alkyl, C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C4-alkinyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, represents C5-C6-cycloalkyl, which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents, preferred substituents being halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl and C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy having in each case 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, such as fluorine, chlorine and bromine atoms, or represents phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, which is mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents, preferred substituents being halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-halogenoalkyl and C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy having in each case 1 to 5 identical or different halogen atoms, such as fluorine, chlorine and bromine atoms.
Z preferably represents cyano or nitro.
R1 particularly preferably represents 6-chloro-3-pyridyl(6-chloro-pyridin-3-yl) or represents 2-chloro-5-thiazolyl(2-chloro-thiazol-5-yl).
R2 particularly preferably represents hydrogen or C1-C5-alkyl.
R3 particularly preferably represents a radical from the group consisting of xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94OCOR5, xe2x80x94OCOOR6, xe2x80x94OCONR7R8, xe2x80x94OSO2R9 and xe2x80x94S(O)nR10.
R4, R5, R6 and R10 independently of one another particularly preferably represent C1-C8-alkyl, C1-C2-alkoxy-C1-C2-alkyl, C1-C2-halogenoalkyl having 1 or 2 identical or different halogen atoms, such as fluorine, chlorine and bromine atoms; allyl, propargyl, C1-C2-alkylamino-C1-C2-alkyl, di(C1-C2)-alkylamino-C1-C2-alkyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or represent phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by identical or different substituents, possible substituents on the phenyl ring being in each case fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, methoxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy and nitro.
n particularly preferably represents 0, 1 or 2.
R7 and R8 independently of one another particularly preferably represent a radical from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, vinyl, allyl or represent phenyl or benzyl, each of which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by identical or different substituents, possible substituents on the phenyl ring being in each case fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, methoxy, trifluoromethyl and trifluoromethoxy.
R9 particularly preferably represents methyl, ethyl or represents phenyl which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by identical or different substituents, possible substituents being fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, methoxy, trifluoromethyl and trifluoromethoxy.
A particularly preferably represents oxygen, NCH3, NCH2CHxe2x95x90CH2; 
xe2x80x83Z particularly preferably represents cyano or nitro.
Preferred compounds according to the invention are substances of the formulae (I A) to (I D): 
in which
R2, R3 and Z have the abovementioned general, preferred and particularly preferred meanings.
Preferred compounds according to the invention are also substances of the formulae (I A-1), (I A-2), (I B-1), (I B-2), (I C-1), (I C-2), (I D-1) and (I D-2): 
in which
R3 has the abovementioned general, preferred and particularly preferred meanings.
The general or preferred radical definitions or illustrations given above apply to the end products and, correspondingly, to the starting materials and intermediates. These radical definitions can be combined with one another as desired, i.e. including combinations between the respective preferred ranges.
Preference according to the invention is given to compounds of the formula (I) which contain a combination of the meanings listed above as being preferred (preferable).
Particular preference according to the invention is given to the compounds of the formula (I) which contain a combination of the meanings listed above as being particularly preferred.
In the radical definitions listed above and below, hydrocarbon radicals, such as alkyl, are in each case straight-chain or branched, as far as this is possiblexe2x80x94including in combination with heteroatoms, such as alkoxy.
Unless indicated otherwise, in the radical definitions given above and below, halogen (atoms) are F, Cl, Br and iodine (atoms), preferably F, Cl and Br (atoms), particularly preferably F and Cl (atoms).
In addition to the Preparation Examples, the following compounds may be mentioned specifically:
Using, for example, 3-(6-chloro-pyridin-3-yl-methyl)-4-nitroimino-perhydro-1,3,5-oxadiazine and propoxymethyl chloride as starting materials, the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following reaction scheme: 
The compounds of the formula (II) required as star ting materials for carrying out the process according to the invention are known (cf., for example, EP-A 0 386 565, EP-A 0 428 941, EP-A 0 483 055, EP-A 0 580 553, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,032,589 and 5,034,524), and/or they can be obtained in the manner described therein.
The halogen compounds of the formula (III) further to be used as starting materials in the process according to the invention are generally known compounds of organic chemistry and/or can be obtained by generally known methods.
The process according to the invention for preparing the novel compounds of the formula (I) is preferably carried out using diluents. Diluents suitable for this purpose are virtually all inert organic solvents. These preferably include aliphatic and aromatic, optionally halogenated hydrocarbons, such as pentane, hexane, heptane, cyclohexane, petroleum ether, benzine, ligroin, benzene, toluene, xylene, methylene chloride, ethylene chloride, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, chlorobenzene and o-dichlorobenzene, ethers, such as diethyl ether and dibutyl ether, glycol dimethyl ether and diglycol dimethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran and dioxane, ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isopropyl ketone and-methyl isobutyl ketone, esters, such as methyl acetate and ethyl acetate, nitriles, such as, for example, acetonitrile and propionitrile, amides, such as, for example, dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide and N-methylpyrrolidone, and also dimethyl sulfoxide, tetramethylene sulfone and hexamethylphosphoric triamide.
The process according to the invention is carried out in the presence of a base. Bases suitable for use in the process according to the invention are all customary proton acceptors. Preference is given to using alkali metal or alkaline earth metal hydroxides, alkali metal or alkaline earth metal hydrides, alkali metal or alkaline earth metal carbonates or bicarbonates or nitrogen bases. Examples include sodium hydroxide, calcium hydroxide, sodium hydride, potassium carbonate, sodium hydrogen carbonate, triethylamine, dibenzylamine, diisopropylamine, pyridine, quinoline, diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicyclononene (DBN) and diazabicycloundecene (DBU).
In the process according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. and +200xc2x0 C., preferably between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., particularly preferably between 10xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The process according to the invention can be carried out both at atmospheric pressure and at elevated pressure.
The process according to the invention can be carried out both under atmospheric conditions and under an atmosphere of protective gas.
When carrying out the process according to the invention for preparing compounds of the formula (I), in general from 1 to 3 mol, preferably from 1 to 2 mol, of halogen compounds of the formula (III) are employed per mole of compounds of the formula (II).
Work-up and isolation of the end products is carried out in a generally known manner.
The active compounds are suitable for controlling animal pests, in particular insects, arachnids and nematodes, which are encountered in agriculture, in forests, in the protection of stored products and of materials, and in the hygiene sector, and have good plant tolerance and favourable toxicity to warm-blooded animals. They may preferably be employed as crop protection agents. They are active against normally sensitive and resistant species and against all or some stages of development. The abovementioned pests include:
From the order of the Isopoda, for example, Oniscus asellus, Armadillidium vulgare and Porcellio scaber. 
From the order of the Diplopoda, for example, Blaniulus guttulatus. 
From the order of the Chilopoda, for example, Geophilus carpophagus and Scutigera spp.
From the order of the Symphyla, for example, Scutigerella immaculata. 
From the order of the Thysanura, for example, Lepisma saccharina. 
From the order of the Collembola, for example, Onychiurus armatus. 
From the order of the Orthoptera, for example, Blatta orientalis, Periplaneta americana, Leucophaea maderae, Blattella germanica, Acheta domesticus, Gryllotalpa spp., Locusta migratoria migratorioides, Melanoplus differentialis and Schistocerca gregaria. 
From the order of the Dermaptera, for example, Forficula auricularia. 
From the order of the Isoptera, for example, Reticulitermes spp.
From the order of the Anoplura, for example, Pediculus humanus corporis, Haematopinus spp., Linognathus spp.
From the order of the Mallophaga, for example, Trichodectes spp. and Damalinia spp.
From the order of the Thysanoptera, for example, Hercinothrips femoralis and Thrips tabaci. 
From the order of the Heteroptera, for example, Eurygaster spp., Dysdercus intermedius, Piesma quadrata, Cimex lectularius, Rhodnius prolixus and Triatoma spp.
From the order of the Homoptera, for example, Aleurodes brassicae, Bemisia tabaci, Trialeurodes vaporariorum, Aphis gossypii, Brevicoryne brassicae, Cryptomyzus ribis, Aphis fabae, Aphis pomi, Eriosoma lanigerum, Hyalopterus arundinis, Phylloxera vastatrix, Pemphigus spp., Macrosiphum avenae, Myzus spp., Phorodon humuli, Rhopalosiphum padi, Empoasca spp., Euscelis bilobatus, Nephotettix cincticeps, Lecanium corni, Saissetia oleae, Laodelphax striatellus, Nilaparvata lugens, Aonidiella aurantii, Aspidiotus hederae, Pseudococcus spp. and Psylla spp.
From the order of the Lepidoptera, for example, Pectinophora gossypiella, Bupalus piniarius, Cheimatobia brumata, Lithocolletis blancardella, Hyponomeuta padella, Plutella maculipennis, Malacosoma neustria, Euproctis chrysorrhoea, Lymantria spp., Bucculatrix thurberiella, Phyllocnistis citrella, Agrotis spp., Euxoa spp., Feltia spp., Earias insulana, Heliothis spp., Spodoptera exigua, Mamestra brassicae, Panolis flammea, Spodoptera litura, Spodoptera spp., Trichoplusia ni, Carpocapsa pomonella, Pieris spp., Chilo spp., Pyrausta nubilalis, Ephestia kuehniella, Galleria mellonella, Tineola bisselliella, Tinea pellionella, Hofmannophila pseudospretella, Cacoecia podana, Capua reticulana, Choristoneura fumiferana, Clysia ambiguella, Homona magnanima and Tortrix viridana. 
From the order of the Coleoptera, for example, Anobium punctatum, Rhizopertha dominica, Bruchidius obtectus, Acanthoscelides obtectus, Hylotrupes bajulus, Agelastica alni, Leptinotarsa decemlineata, Phaedon cochleariae, Diabrotica spp., Psylliodes chrysocephala, Epilachna varivestis, Atomaria spp., Oryzaephilus surinamensis, Anthonomus spp., Sitophilus spp., Otiorrhynchus sulcatus, Cosmopolites sordidus, Ceuthorrhynchus assimilis, Hypera postica, Dernestes spp., Trogoderma spp., Anthrenus spp., Attagenus spp., Lyctus spp., Meligethes aeneus, Ptinus spp., Niptus hololeucus, Gibbium psylloides, Tribolium spp., Tenebrio molitor, Agriotes spp., Conoderus spp., Melolontha melolontha, Amphimallon soistitialis and Costelytra zealandica. 
From the order of the Hymenoptera, for example, Diprion spp., Hoplocampa spp., Lasius spp., Monomorium pharaonis and Vespa spp.
From the order of the Diptera, for example, Aedes spp., Anopheles spp., Culex spp., Drosophila melanogaster, Musca spp., Fannia spp., Calliphora erythrocephala, Lucilia spp., Chrysomyia spp., Cuterebra spp., Gastrophilus spp., Hyppobosca spp., Stomoxys. spp., Oestrus spp., Hypoderma spp., Tabanus spp., Tannia spp., Bibio hortulanus, Oscinella frit, Phorbia spp., Pegomyia hyoscyami, Ceratitis capitata, Dacus oleae and Tipula paludosa. 
From the order of the Siphonaptera, for example, Xenopsylla cheopis and Ceratophyllus spp.
From the order of the Arachnida, for example, Scorpio maurus and Latrodectus mactans. 
From the order of the Acarina, for example, Acarus siro, Argas spp., Omithodoros spp., Dermanyssus gallinae, Eriophyes ribis, Phyllocoptruta oleivora, Boophilus spp., Rhipicephalus spp., Amblyomma spp., Hyalomma spp., Ixodes spp., Psoroptes spp., Chorioptes spp., Sarcoptes spp., Tarsonemus spp., Bryobia praetiosa, Panonychus spp. and Tetranychus spp.
The phytoparasitic nematodes include, for example, Pratylenchus spp., Radopholus similis, Ditylenchus dipsaci, Tylenchulus semipenetrans, Heterodera spp., Globodera spp., Meloidogyne spp., Aphelenchoides spp., Longidorus spp., Xiphinema spp. and Trichodorus spp.
The compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention have in particular high insecticidal activity.
They can be used with particularly good results for controlling plant-damaging insects on leaves, such as, for example, against the peach aphid (Myzus persicae) and against the larvae of the mustard beetle (Phaedon cochleariae).
According to the invention, it is possible to treat all plants and parts of plants. Plants are to be understood here as meaning all plants and plant populations such as desired and undesired wild plants or crop plants (including naturally occurring crop plants). Crop plants can be plants which can be obtained by conventional breeding and optimization methods or by biotechnological and genetic engineering methods or combinations of these methods, including the transgenic plants and including plant cultivars which can or cannot be protected by plant breeders certificates. Parts of plants are to be understood as meaning all above-ground and below-ground parts and organs of plants, such as shoot, leaf, flower and root, examples which may be mentioned being leaves, needles, stems, trunks, flowers, fruit-bodies, fruits and seeds and also roots, tubers and rhizomes. Parts of plants also include vegetative and generative propagation material, for example seedlings, tubers, rhizomes, cuttings and seeds.
The active compounds can be converted to the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, wettable powders, suspensions, powders, dusts, pastes, soluble powders, granules, suspension-emulsion concentrates, natural and synthetic materials impregnated with active compound and microencapsulations in polymeric substances.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is liquid solvents, and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is emulsifiers and/or dispersants, and/or foam-formers.
If the extender used is water, it is also possible to employ, for example, organic solvents as auxiliary solvents. Essentially, suitable liquid solvents are: aromatics, such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics or chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, mineral and vegetable oils, alcohols, such as butanol or glycol, and also their ethers and esters, ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, such as dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulfoxide, and also water.
As solid carriers there are suitable:
for example ammonium salts and ground natural minerals, such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals, such as highly disperse silica, alumina and silicates; as solid carriers for granules there are suitable: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, and also synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks; as emulsifiers and/or foam-formers there are suitable: for example nonionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulfonates, alkyl sulfates, arylsulfonates and also protein hydrolyzates; as dispersants there are suitable: for example lignin-sulfite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers, such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, as well as natural phospholipids, such as cephalins and lecithins, and synthetic phospholipids, can be used in the formulations. Other additives can be mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colorants, such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian Blue, and organic dyestuffs, such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients, such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations generally comprise between 0.1 and 95% by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
The active compound according to the invention can be present in commercially available formulations and in the use forms, prepared from these formulations, as a mixture with other active compounds, such as insecticides, attractants, sterilizing agents, bactericides, acaricides, nematicides, fungicides, growth-regulating substances or herbicides. The insecticides include, for example, phosphoric acid esters, carbamates, carboxylates, chlorinated hydrocarbons, phenylureas and substances produced by microorganisms, inter alia.
Particularly favourable examples of co-components in mixtures are the following compounds:
Fungicides
aldimorph, ampropylfos, ampropylfos potassium, andoprim, anilazin, azaconazole, azoxystrobin,
benalaxyl, benodanil, benomyl, benzamacril, benzamacryl-isobutyl, bialaphos, binapacryl, biphenyl, bitertanol, blasticidin-S, bromuconazole, bupirimate, buthiobate,
calcium polysulfide, capsimycin, captafol, captan, carbendazim, carboxin, carvon, quinomethionate, chlobenthiazone, chlorfenazole, chloroneb, chloropicrin, chlorothalonil, chlozolinate, clozylacon, cufraneb, cymoxanil, cyproconazole, cyprodinil, cyprofuram,
debacarb, dichlorophen, diclobutrazole, diclofluanid, diclomezine, dicloran, diethofencarb, difenoconazole, dimethirimol, dimethomorph, diniconazole, diniconazole-M, dinocap, diphenylamine, dipyrithione, ditalimfos, dithianon, dodemorph, dodine, drazoxolon,
edifenphos, epoxiconazole, etaconazole, ethirimol, etridiazole,
famoxadon, fenapanil, fenarimol, fenbuconazole, fenfuram, fenitropan, fenpiclonil, fenpropidin, fenpropimorph, fentin acetate, fentin hydroxide, ferbam, ferimzone, fluazinam, flumetover, fluoromide, fluquinconazole, flurprimidol, flusilazole, flusulfamide, flutolanil, flutriafol, folpet, fosetyl-aluminum, fosetyl-sodium, fthalide, fuberidazole, furalaxyl, furametpyr, furcarbonil, furconazole, furconazole-cis, furmecyclox,
guazatine,
hexachlorobenzene, hexaconazole, hymexazole,
imazalil, imibenconazole, iminoctadine, iminoctadine albesilate, iminoctadine triacetate, iodocarb, ipconazole, iprobenfos (IBP), iprodione, irumamycin, isoprothiolane, isovaledione,
kasugamycin, kresoxim-methyl, copper preparations, such as: copper hydroxide, copper naphthenate, copper oxychloride, copper sulfate, copper oxide, oxine-copper and Bordeaux mixture,
mancopper, mancozeb, maneb, meferimzone, mepanipyrim, mepronil, metalaxyl, metconazole, methasulfocarb, methfuroxam, metiram, metomeciam, metsulfovax, mildiomycin, myclobutanil, myclozolin,
nickel dimethyidithiocarbamate, nitrothal-isopropyl, nuarimol,
ofurace, oxadixyl, oxamocarb, oxolinic acid, oxycarboxim, oxyfenthiin,
paclobutrazole, pefurazoate, penconazole, pencycuron, phosdiphen, pimaricin, piperalin, polyoxin, polyoxorim, probenazole, prochloraz, procymidone, propamocarb, propanosine-sodium, propiconazole, propineb, pyrazophos, pyrifenox, pyrimethanil, pyroquilon, pyroxyfur,
quinconazole, quintozene (PCNB),
sulfur and sulfur preparations,
tebuconazole, tecloftalam, tecnazene, tetcyclasis, tetraconazole, thiabendazole, thicyofen, thifluzamide, thiophanate-methyl, thiram, tioxymid, tolclofos-methyl, tolylfluanid, triadimefon, triadimenol, triazbutil, triazoxide, trichlamide, tricyclazole, tridemorph, triflumizole, triforine, triticonazole,
uniconazole,
validamycin A, vinclozolin, viniconazole,
zarilamide, zineb, ziram and also
Dagger G,
OK-8705,
OK-8801,
xcex1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-xcex2-(2-phenoxyethyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-xcex2-fluoro-b-propyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-xcex2-methoxy-a-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(5-methyl-1,3-dioxan-5-yl)-xcex2-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]-methylene]-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
(5RS,6RS)-6-hydroxy-2,2,7,7-tetramethyl-5-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-3-octanone,
(E)-a-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-2-phenoxy-phenylacetamide,
1-isopropyl{2-methyl-1-[[[1-(4-methylphenyl)-ethyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-propyl}-carbamate,
1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-ethanone-O-(phenylmethyl)-oxime,
1-(2-methyl-1-naphthalenyl)-1H-pyrrole-2,5-dione,
1-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-3-(2-propenyl)-2,5-pyrrolidinedione,
1-[(diiodomethyl)-sulfonyl]-4-methyl-benzene,
1-[[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl]-methyl]-1H-imidazole,
1-[[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-phenyloxiranyl]-methyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole,
1-[1-[2-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-methoxy]-phenyl]-ethenyl]-1H-imidazole,
1-methyl-5-nonyl-2-(phenylmethyl)-3-pyrrolidinol,
2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dibromo-2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethoxy-4xe2x80x2-trifluoro-methyl-1,3-thiazole-5-carboxanilide,
2,2-dichloro-N-[1-(4-chlorophenyl)-ethyl]-1-ethyl-3-methyl-cyclopropanecarboxamide,
2,6-dichloro-5-(methylthio)-4-pyrimidinyl-thiocyanate,
2,6-dichloro-N-(4-trifluoromethylbenzyl)-benzamide,
2,6-dichloro-N-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]-methyl]-benzamide,
2-(2,3,3-triiodo-2-propenyl)-2H-tetrazole,
2-[(1-methylethyl)-sulfonyl]-5-(trichloromethyl)-1,3,4-thiadiazole,
2-[[6-deoxy-4-O-(4-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glycopyranosyl)-a-D-glucopyranosyl]-amino]-4-methoxy-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidine-5-carbonitrile,
2-aminobutane,
2-bromo-2-(bromomethyl)-pentanedinitrile,
2-chloro-N-(2,3-dihydro-1,1,3-trimethyl-1H-inden-4-yl)-3-pyridinecarboxamide,
2-chloro-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(isothiocyanatomethyl)-acetamide,
2-phenylphenol (OPP),
3,4-dichloro-1-[4-(difluoromethoxy)-phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2,5-dione,
3,5-dichloro-N-[cyano[(1-methyl-2-propynyl)-oxy]-methyl]-benzamide,
3-(1,1-dimethylpropyl-1-oxo-1H-indene-2-carbonitrile,
3-[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-ethoxy-3-isoxazolidinyl]-pyridine,
4-chloro-2-cyano-N,N-dimethyl-5-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-imidazole-1-sulfonamide,
4-methyl-tetrazolo[1,5-a]quinazolin-5(4H)-one,
8-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-ethyl-N-propyl-1,4-dioxaspiro[4.5]decane-2-methanamine,
8-hydroxyquinoline sulfate,
9H-xanthene-2-[(phenylamino)-carbonyl]-9-carboxylic hydrazide,
bis-(1-methylethyl)-3-methyl-4-[(3-methylbenzoyl)-oxy]-2,5-thiophenedicarboxylate,
cis-1-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-cycloheptanol,
cis-4-[3-[4-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)-phenyl-2-methylpropyl]-2,6-dimethyl-morpholine hydrochloride,
ethyl [(4-chlorophenyl)-azo]-cyanoacetate,
potassium bicarbonate,
methanetetrathiol-sodium salt,
methyl 1-(2,3-dihydro-2,2-dimethyl-1H-inden-1-yl)-1H-imidazole-5-carboxylate,
methyl N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(5-isoxazolylcarbonyl)-DL-alaninate,
methyl N-(chloroacetyl)-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-DL-alaninate,
N-(2,3-dichloro-4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-methyl-cyclohexanecarboxamide,
N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(tetrahydro-2-oxo-3-furanyl)-acetamide,
N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(tetrahydro-2-oxo-3-thienyl)-acetamide,
N-(2-chloro-4-nitrophenyl)-4-methyl-3-nitro-benzenesulfonamide,
N-(4-cyclohexylphenyl)-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinamine,
N-(4-hexylphenyl)-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidinamine,
N-(5-chloro-2-methylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(2-oxo-3-oxazoldinyl)-acetamide,
N-((6-methoxy)-3-pyridinyl)-cyclopropanecarboxamide,
N-[2,2,2-trichloro-1-[(chloroacetyl)-amino]-ethyl]-benzamide,
N-[3-chloro-4,5-bis-(2-propinyloxy)-phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-methoxy-methanimidamide,
N-formyl-N-hydroxy-DL-alanine-sodium salt,
O,O-diethyl [2-(dipropylamino)-2-oxoethyl]-ethylphosphoramidothioate,
O-methyl S-phenyl phenylpropylphosphoramidothioate,
S-methyl 1,2,3-benzothiadiazole-7-carbothioate,
spiro[2H]-1-benzopyrane-2,1xe2x80x2(3xe2x80x2H)-isobenzofuran]-3xe2x80x2-one,
Bactericides
bronopol, dichlorophen, nitrapyrin, nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, kasugamycin, octhilinone, furancarboxylic acid, oxytetracycline, probenazole, streptomycin, tecloftalam, copper sulfate and other copper preparations.
Insecticides/Acaricides/Nematicides
abamectin, AC 303 630, acephate, acrinathrin, alanycarb, aldicarb, alphamethrin, amitraz, avermectin, AZ 60541, azadirachtin, azinphos A, azinphos M, azocyclotin, AKD 1022,
Bacillus thuringiensis, bendiocarb, benfuracarb, bensultap, betacyfluthrin, bifenthrin, BPMC, brofenprox, bromophos A, bufencarb, buprofezin, butocarboxim, butylpyridaben,
cadusafos, carbaryl, carbofuran, carbophenothion, carbosulfan, cartap, CGA 157 419, CGA 184699, chloethocarb, chlorethoxyfos, chlorfenvinphos, chlorfluazuroni chlormephos, chlorpyrifos, chlorpyrifos M, cis-resmethrin, clocythrin, clofentezine, cyanophos, cycloprothrin, cyfluthrin, cyhalothrin, cyhexatin, cypermethrin, cyromazine,
deltametlinn, demeton M, demeton S, demeton S-methyl, diaeloden, diafenthiuron, diazilon, dichlofenthion, dichlorvos, dicliphos, dicrotophos, dicthion, diflubenzuron, dimethoate, dimethylvinphos, dioxathion, disulfoton,
edifenphos, emamectin, esfenvalerate, ethiofencarb, ethion, ethofenprox, ethoprophos, etrimphos,
fenamiphos, fenazaquin, fenbutatin oxide, fenitrothion, fenobucarb, fenothiocarb, fenoxycarb, fenpropathrin, fenpyrad, fenpyroximate, fenthion, fenvalerate, fipronil, fluazinam, flucycloxuron, flucythrinate, flufenoxuron, flufenprox, fluvalinate, fonophos, formothion, fosthiazate, fubfenprox, furathiocarb,
HCH, heptenophos, hexaflumuron, hexythiazox,
imidacloprid, iprobenfos, isazophos, isofenphos, isoprocarb, isoxathion, ivermectin,
lambda-cyhalothrin, lufenuron,
malathion, mecarbam, mevinphos, mesulfenphos, metaldehyde, methacrifos, methamidophos, methidathion, methiocarb, methomyl, metolcarb, milbemectin, monocrotophos, moxidectin,
naled, NC 184, NI 25, nitenpyram,
omethoate, oxamyl, oxydemethon M, oxydeprofos,
parathion A, parathion M, permethrin, phenthoate, phorate, phosalone, phosmet, phosphamidon, phoxim, pirimicarb, pirimiphos M, pirimiphos A, profenofos, promecarb, propaphos, propoxur, prothiofos, prothoate, pymetrozin, pyrachlophos, pyridaphenthion, pyresmethrin, pyrethrum, pyridaben, pyrimidifen, pyriproxifen, quinalphos,
RH 5992
salithion, sebufos, silafluofen, sulfotep, sulprofos,
tebufenozide, tebufenpyrad, tebupirimiphos, teflubenzuron, tefluthrin, temephos, terbam, terbufos, tetrachlorvinphos, thiafenox, thiodicarb, thiofanox, thiomethon, thionazin, thuringiensin, tralomethrin, triarathen, triazophos, triazuron, trichlorfon, triflumuron, trimethacarb, thiamethoxam,
vamidothion, XMC, xylylcarb, YI 5301/5302, zetamethrin.
It is also possible to admix other known active compounds, such as herbicides, fertilizers and growth-regulating substances.
When used as insecticides, the active compounds according to the invention can furthermore be present in their commercial formulations and in the use forms prepared from these formulations, as a mixture with synergists. Synergists are compounds which increase the activity of the active compounds, without it being necessary for the added synergist to be active itself.
The active compound content of the use forms prepared from the commercial formulations can vary within wide ranges. The active compound concentration of the use forms can be from 0.0000001 to 95% by weight of active compound, and is preferably between 0.0001 and 1% by weight.
The application is carried out in a manner which is adapted to the use forms.
When used against hygiene pests and pests of stored products, the active compound is distinguished by excellent residual activity on wood and clay, and by good stability to alkali on limed substrates.
The active compounds according to the invention act not only against plant, hygiene and stored product pests, but also in the veterinary medicine sector against animal parasites (ectoparasites), such as hard ticks, soft ticks, mange mites, leaf mites, flies (biting and licking), parasitic fly larvae, lice, hair lice, feather lice and fleas. These parasites include:
From the order of the Anoplurida, for example, Haematopinus spp., Linognathus spp., Pediculus spp., Phtirus spp. and Solenopotes spp.
From the order of the Mallophagida and the suborders Amblycerina and Ischnocerina, for example, Trimenopon spp., Menopon spp., Trinoton spp., Bovicola spp., Werneckiella spp., Lepikentron spp., Damalina spp., Trichodectes spp. and Felicola spp.
From the order of the Diptera and the suborders Nematocerina and Brachycerina, for example, Aedes spp., Anopheles spp., Culex spp., Simulium spp., Eusimulium spp., Phlebotomus spp., Lutzomyia spp., Culicoides spp., Chrysops spp., Hybomitra spp., Atylotus spp., Tabanus spp., Haematopota spp., Philipomyia spp., Braula spp., Musca spp., Hydrotaea spp., Stomoxys spp., Haematobia spp., Morellia spp., Fannia spp., Glossina spp., Calliphora spp., Lucilia spp., Chrysomyia spp., Wohlfahrtia spp., Sarcophaga spp., Oestrus spp., Hypoderma spp., Gasterophilus spp., Hippobosca spp., Lipoptena spp. and Melophagus spp.
From the order of the Siphonapterida, for example Pulex spp., Ctenocephalides spp;, Xenopsylla spp. and Ceratophyllus spp.
From the order of the lieteropterida, for example, Cimex spp., Triatoma spp., Rhodnius spp. and Panstrongylus spp.
From the order of the Blattarida, for example Blatta orientalis, Periplaneta americana, Blattela germanica and Supella spp.
From the subclass of the Acaria (Acarida) and the orders of the Meta- and Mesostigmata, for example, Argas spp., Ornithodorus spp., Otobius spp., Ixodes spp., Amblyomma spp., Boophilus spp., Dermacentor spp., Haemophysalis spp., Hyalomma spp., Rhipicephalus spp., Dermanyssus spp., Raillietia spp., Pneumonyssus spp., Sternostoma spp. and Varroa spp.
From the order of the Actinedida (Prostigmata) and Acaridida (Astigmata), for example, Acarapis spp., Cheyletiella spp., Ornithocheyletia spp., Myobia spp., Psorergates spp., Demodex spp., Trombicula spp., Listrophorus spp., Acarus spp., Tyrophagus spp., Caloglyphus spp., Hypodectes spp., Pterolichus spp., Psoroptes spp., Chorioptes spp., Otodectes spp., Sarcoptes spp., Notoedres spp., Knemidocoptes spp., Cytodites spp. and Laminosioptes spp.
For example, the compounds according to the invention are highly active against flies (Musca domestica) and have good development-inhibitory action against Lucilia cuprina fly larvae.
The active compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention are also suitable for controlling arthropods which infest agricultural productive livestock, such as, for example, cattle, sheep, goats, horses, pigs, donkeys, camels, buffalo, rabbits, chickens, turkeys, ducks, geese and bees, other pets, such as, for example, dogs, cats, caged birds and aquarium fish, and also so-called test animals, such as, for example, hamsters, guinea pigs, rats and mice.
The active compounds according to the invention are used in the veterinary sector in a known manner by enteral administration in the form of, for example, tablets, capsules, potions, drenches, granules, pastes, boluses, the feed-through process and suppositories, by dermal use in the form, for example, of dipping or bathing; spraying, pouring on and spotting on, washing and powdering, and also with the aid of molded articles containing the active compound, such as collars, ear marks, tail marks, limb bands, halters, marking devices and the like.
When used for cattle, poultry, pets and the like, the active compounds of the formula (I) can be used as formulations (for example powders, emulsions, free-flowing compositions), which comprise the active compounds in an amount of 1 to 80% by weight, directly or after 100 to 10,000-fold dilution, or they can be used as a chemical bath.
It has furthermore been found that the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention also have strong insecticidal action against insects which destroy industrial materials.
The following insects may be mentioned as examples and as preferredxe2x80x94but without a limitation:
Beetles, such as Hylotrupes bajulus, Chlorophorus pilosis, Anobium punctatum, Xestobium rufoviilosum, Ptilinus pecticornis, Dendrobium pertinex, Emobius mollis, Priobium carpini, Lyctus brunneus, Lyctus africanus, Lyctus planicollis, Lyctus linearis, Lyctus pubescens, Trogoxylon aequale, Minthes rugicollis, Xyleborus spec. Tryptodendron spec. Apate monachus, Bostrychus capucins, Heterobostrychus brunneus, Sinoxylon spec. Dinoderus minutus. 
Hymenopterons, such as Sirex juvencus, Urocerus gigas, Urocerus gigas taignus, Urocerus augur 
Termites, such as Kalotermes flavicollis, Cryptotermes brevis, Heterotermes indicola, Reticulitermes flavipes, Reticulitermes santonensis, Reticulitermes lucifugus, Mastotermes darwiniensis, Zootermopsis nevadensis, Coptotermes formosanus. 
Bristletails, such as Lepisma saccarina.
Industrial materials in the present connection are to be understood as meaning non-living materials, such as, preferably, plastics, adhesives, sizes, papers and cards, leather, wood and processed wood products and coating compositions.
Wood and processed wood products are materials to be protected, especially preferably, from insect infestation.
Wood and processed wood products which can be protected by the agents according to the invention or mixtures comprising these are to be understood as meaning, for example: building timber, wooden beams, railway sleepers, bridge components, boat jetties, wooden vehicles, boxes, pallets, containers, telegraph poles, wood panelling, wooden windows and doors; plywood, chipboard, joinery or wooden products which are used quite generally in house-building or in building joinery.
The active compounds can be used as such, in the form of concentrates or in generally customary formulations, such as powders, granules, solutions, suspensions, emulsions or pastes.
The formulations mentioned can be prepared in a manner known per se, for example by mixing the active compounds with at least one solvent or diluent, emulsifier, dispersing agent and/or binder or fixing agent, water repellent, if appropriate siccatives and UV stabilizers and if appropriate dyestuffs and pigments, and also other processing auxiliaries.
The insecticidal compositions or concentrates used for the preservation of wood and timber products comprise the active compound according to the invention in a concentration of 0.0001 to 95% by weight, in particular 0.001 to 60% by weight.
The amount of the compositions or concentrates employed depends on the nature and occurrence of the insects and on the medium. The optimum amount employed can be determined for the use in each case by a series of tests. In general, however, it is sufficient to employ 0.0001 to 20% by weight, preferably 0.001 to 10% by weight, of the active compound, based on the material to be preserved.
Solvents and/or diluents which are used are an organic chemical solvent or solvent mixture and/or an oily or oil-like organic chemical solvent or solvent mixture of low volatility and/or a polar organic chemical solvent or solvent mixture and/or water, and if appropriate an emulsifier and/or wetting agent.
Organic chemical solvents which are preferably used are oily or oil-like solvents having an evaporation number above 35 and a flash point above 30xc2x0 C., preferably above 45xc2x0 C. Substances which are used as such oily or oil-like water-insoluble solvents of low volatility are appropriate mineral oils or aromatic fractions thereof, or solvent mixtures containing mineral oils, preferably white spirit, petroleum and/or alkylbenzene.
Mineral oils having a boiling range from 170 to 220xc2x0 C., white spirit having a boiling range from 170 to 220xc2x0 C., spindle oil having a boiling range from 250 to 350xc2x0 C., petroleum and aromatics having a boiling range from 160 to 280xc2x0 C., terpentine oil and the like, are advantageously employed.
In a preferred embodiment, liquid aliphatic hydrocarbons having a boiling range from 180 to 210xc2x0 C. or high-boiling mixtures of aromatic and aliphatic hydrocarbons having a boiling range from 180 to 220xc2x0 C. and/or spindle oil and/or monochloronaphthalene, preferably xcex1-monochloronaphthalene, are used.
The organic oily or oil-like solvents of low volatility which have an evaporation number above 35 and a flash point above 30xc2x0 C., preferably above 45xc2x0 C., can be replaced in part by organic chemical solvents of high or medium volatility, providing that the solvent mixture likewise has an evaporation number above 35 and a flash point above 30xc2x0 C., preferably above 45xc2x0 C., and that the insecticide/fungicide mixture is soluble or emulsifiable in this solvent mixture.
According to a preferred embodiment, some of the organic chemical solvent or solvent mixture is replaced by an aliphatic polar organic chemical solvent or solvent mixture. Aliphatic polar organic chemical solvents containing hydroxyl and/or ester and/or ether groups, such as, for example, glycol ethers, esters or the like, are preferably used.
Organic chemical binders which are used in the context of the present invention are the synthetic resins and/or binding drying oils which are known per se, are water-dilutable and/or are soluble or dispersible or emulsifiable in the organic chemical solvents employed, in particular binders consisting of or comprising an acrylate resin, a vinyl resin, for example polyvinyl acetate, polyester resin, polycondensation or polyaddition resin, polyurethane resin, alkyd resin or modified alkyd resin, phenolic resin, hydrocarbon resin, such as indene-cumarone resin, silicone resin, drying vegetable oils and/or drying oils and/or physically drying binders based on a natural and/or synthetic resin.
The synthetic resin used as the binder can be employed in the form of an emulsion, dispersion or solution. Bitumen or bituminous substances can also be used as binders in an amount of up to 10% by weight. Dyestuffs, pigments, water-repelling agents, odor correctants and inhibitors or anticorrosive agents and the like which are known per se can additionally be employed.
It is preferred according to the invention for the composition or concentrate to comprise, as the organic chemical binder, at least one alkyd resin or modified alkyd resin and/or one drying vegetable oil. Alkyd resins having an oil content of more than 45% by weight, preferably 50 to 68% by weight, are preferably used according to the invention.
All or some of the binder mentioned can be replaced by a fixing agent (mixture) or a plasticizer (mixture). These additives are intended to prevent evaporation of the active compounds and crystallization or precipitation. They preferably replace 0.01 to 30% of the binder (based on 100% of the binder employed).
The plasticizers originate from the chemical classes of phthalic acid esters, such as dibutyl, dioctyl or benzyl butyl phthalate, phosphoric acid esters, such as tributyl phosphate, adipic acid esters, such as di-(2-ethylhexyl)adipate, stearates, such as butyl stearate or amyl stearate, oleates, such as butyl oleate, glycerol ethers or higher molecular weight glycol ethers, glycerol esters and p-toluenesulfonic acid esters.
Fixing agents are based chemically on polyvinyl alkyl ethers, such as, for example, polyvinyl methyl ether or ketones, such as benzophenone or ethylenebenzophenone.
Possible solvents or diluents are, in particular, also water, if appropriate as a mixture with one or more of the abovementioned organic chemical solvents or diluents, emulsifiers and dispersing agents.
Particularly effective preservation of wood is achieved by impregnation processes on a large industrial scale, for example vacuum, double vacuum or pressure processes.
The ready-to-use compositions can also comprise other insecticides, if appropriate, and also one or more fungicides, if appropriate.
Possible additional mixing components are, preferably, the insecticides and fungicides mentioned in WO 94/29 268. The compounds mentioned in this document are an explicit constituent of the present application.
Especially preferred mixing partners which may be mentioned are insecticides, such as chlorpyriphos, phoxim, silafluofin, alphamethrin, cyfluthrin, cypermnethrin, deltamethrin, permethrin, imidacloprid, NI-25, flufenoxuron, hexaflumuron and triflumuron, and also fungicides, such as epoxyconazole, hexaconazole, azaconazole, propiconazole, tebuconazole, cyproconazole, metconazole, imazalil, dichlorfluanid, tolylfluanid, 3-iodo-2-propinyl-butyl carbamate, N-octyl-isothiazolin-3-one and 4,5-dichloro-N-octylisothiazolin-3-one.
The preparation and the use of the active compounds according to the invention are illustrated by the examples below.